


Lost

by Peppermione



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, argument, lost in the forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermione/pseuds/Peppermione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to a Tumblr prompt.</p><p>From the very creative and lovely celestialsara, “So here's a LuciferxChloe prompt for you.  Lucifer approaches Chloe and once again wants to know why he doesn't affect her....but this time his approach is different....it's almost soft, genuine even. And it is because of how Lucifer comes to her that she feels she can be honest with him about why she will never give in to him....to her desires. There has to be angst obviously but you must also include romance. Ready, Set....GO.  :)”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

“This is all your fault!”

Chloe walked ahead, stomping angrily, violently cracking twigs on the forest floor under her boots. Lucifer walked several steps behind her, his expression a mix of outrage and something that was almost close to guilt. Or as close as the devil himself could get to it.

“How ever is this my fault, Detective?!” Lucifer snapped.

She turned around, an incredulous laugh on her lips. “I cannot believe you! Out of the two of us, who decided to jump out of the car-”

“The car was parked, no danger there-”

“To chase after a suspect-

“He’s the murderer, I was punishing-”

“And into the woods with no backup and no phone?!”

“Well, I didn’t make you follow me, Detective!” Lucifer accused, his finger pointing at Chloe, which she swatted away angrily.

“Oh yeah! Because letting you get lost in the woods alone would have been so much better! At least I do have a phone! It was a rookie mistake! You wouldn’t have lasted a day in here alone and I would have never heard the last of it!” she countered, causing indignation to cross Lucifer’s features.

“I have ruled Hell on my own for eons and-!” Chloe huffed and turned around, walking ahead again, reaching for her phone to see if it had a signal. No such luck. She could hear Lucifer calling for her, but she was done with this. She wanted to get home and it was getting dark and he wasn’t being much help. Chloe sighed in irritation as she heard Lucifer continue to call her, noting the sharp edge to his voice that indicated he was loosing his patience. 

“DETECTIVE DECKER!”

“WHAT?!” she hollered back at him as she turned around. Lucifer was standing a few feet away from her, eyes looking at the floor.

“I’m sorry”, he said softly. “I... thought it was the... right thing to do. However, you are the expert in this. It would seem I was mistaken, and I apologize.”

Her heart softened a little at his words. Chloe sighed.

“I just-I guess I was a bit harsh too. It was a rookie mistake, but I’ve done those too. Still do. And you’re right,” Lucifer looked at her, frowning in confusion at her words. “You didn’t make me follow you. That was my call.”

Chloe turned and began to walk ahead again. However, this time Lucifer easily caught up, and the pair walked along the forest side by side, with Chloe steadily checking her phone for a signal.

“So, then what, Detective? You went after me out of the goodness of your heart because you care about me?” Lucifer asked in an amused tone, smiling down at Chloe.

She looked ahead for a moment, before a small smile set on her lips.

“Kind of, yeah,” she replied.

Lucifer smiled widely, thinking she was going with his joke. Yet, when he looked down, he saw honesty in her eyes. The realization of what she had just said downed on him, and it made him stop in his tracks.

“Wait, you’re serious. You care for me.”

Chloe stopped at the mix of confusion and amazement in Lucifer’s voice. When she turned to face him again, his features held the same mixture of emotions. Is he really that broken, she thought, that he doesn’t think someone can care for him?

“Yes,” Chloe answered simply. “We’re partners, remember? If I didn’t like you or care for you, I wouldn’t have let that happen. Or I would have minded much more. But, like I said before, I actually quite like working with you. Even with your weird Luciferness,” she added, as she waved her hands about her in odd motion for a moment. “so, caring is what partners do.”

Lucifer seemed to be deep in though for a moment, weighing what to say next. Then, he frowned in confusion.

“But, detective, if you care for me, why won’t you have sex with me?”

And there goes the moment bubble, Chloe thought as she rolled her eyes.

“Oh. My. God-”

“Do you really have to bring Him into this?”

“You really can’t let that go, can you? You just have to have sex with me.”

“Why, yes,” replied Lucifer easily, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And that puzzled Chloe.

“But why?”

“You mean apart from the fact that you are absolutely stunning?” Lucifer purred with a devilish smile, eyes wondering up and down her body. “In every sense?” he stepped closer to her, until they were almost chest to chest.

She felt a blush coming up to her cheeks. “Yes. Apart from that.”

It was obviously not the answer he had expected from her. His smile fell from his face, and he truly pondered her words. After a long moment of tense silence, he replied softly, “I don’t know.”

“What?”

“I...,” their surroundings suddenly became incredibly importance to Lucifer, who refused to meet her eyes as he continued to speak. “I don’t know.” His eyes suddenly lit up with agitation. “This is insane! I don’t know why I want you. I don’t know why I don’t affect you. It’s like my Father has decided to play another trick on me since I decided to give him my middle finger! And I have tried to explain it, to figure it out, and I am out of ideas, detective! Why do I not affect you, yet you affect me?! I don’t know. I can’t figure it out! I-I can’t... I can’t figure you out,” he finished, his voice going soft after his frantic outburst. Lucifer’s eyes followed Chloe’s movements as she stepped closer to him, her hands fiddling with the ends of her jacket.

“Look, Lucifer, I...,” she began, looking down, but took a moment to collect herself. She breathed in, and looked up into his searching eyes. “I’m not blind, Lucifer. You are handsome. And rich. And you are probably what any girl would desire. I would be stupid not to, and I do want you, okay?” she stopped, something in his eyes pushing her to be honest with him. The honesty in his outburst, his brown eyes right at that moment. “But you also go through women like tic-tac every day. And that’s you. It’s what you do.”

“But I can’t do that, Lucifer. I’m sure a one-night stand would be great. But after, you would go, like you probably usually do. And I would have to go back to a job which... would be much more boring without you. A job where I don’t really trust anyone and I would, again, feel alone every day. I would loose a partner who looks out for my back. I would have to go back to a life without a friend. Because I’d like to think that’s what we are now. Friends. And while sex would be great, I would loose a bigger and better thing for it.”

“I also have a kid who is already glued to your hip. I have absolutely no idea how or why it happened, but she really likes you. I need to think of her too. Because one night of sex wouldn’t be worth the loneliness and letdown for me, and it would be worth less so for what I would see Trixie go through. It’s already enough with me and Dan.”

“So,” she reached down, her hands taking one of his. She looked down as his fingers seemed to engulf her much smaller hand, enveloping it in warmth. There was a softening in his features that prompted her to continue.“ I really value our... admittedly odd, friendship. That’s why I won’t sleep with you, Lucifer. Not because I don’t like you, but because I actually do like you. Okay?”

Lucifer could only nod, as the woman in front of him had made the devil himself speechless. He couldn’t even remember the last time someone had been able to do that. Yet, in the middle of nowhere, with his hand entwined with Chloe’s, he could not think of a thing to say. He felt a tug in his chest, as he looked int her honest light eyes.

“Chloe-”

The deafening sound of her cell phone rang, cutting through the moment like a sharp blade. Chloe stepped away from Lucifer, taking out her phone. She smiled in relief as she looked at her screen, receiving an incoming call and with signal.

“Decker,” she answered. “Yeah, sorry, got lost chasing a suspect. Yeah, I know. Rookie mistake, my bad.”

Chloe smiled at Lucifer as she kept talking on the phone. When he looked at her now, though, he felt something change in his chest. A warm feeling spreading, tugging again, as if calling to him. Chloe’s voice brought him out of his thoughts.

“Yes, detective?”

“They tracked down where we left my car and our location, so I just got a map back. Let’s get home. We can chase the baddies together tomorrow.”


End file.
